Lo que necesito (Two-Shot)
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Brian Harmon alias Bonnie trabaja en Freddy Fazbear s Pizza junto con sus amigos (familia) como parte del entretenimiento de los niños siendo también el mesero. Alex Sullivan alias Foxy también trabaja en la pizzería como otra atracción para los niños teniendo su propio show y casi siempre acosando constantemente al pequeño pelimorado. [Summary extendido adentro] [Fonnie] [Fredden]
1. Parte 1 (Freddy x Golden)

**_Título: lo que necesito [Two-Shot]_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Fazbear_**

 ** _Parejas:_**

 ** _* Foxy X Bonnie_**

 ** _*Freddy X Golden_**

 ** _Pareja sin importancia (?)_**

 ** _*Toy Bonnie X Toy Freddy_**

 ** _Summary: Brian Harmon alias Bonnie trabaja en Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza junto con sus amigos (familia) como parte del entretenimiento de los niños siendo también el mesero. Alex Sullivan alias Foxy también trabaja en la pizzería como otra atracción para los niños teniendo su propio show y casi siempre acosando constantemente al pequeño pelimorado que le trae perdiendo el piso. Por otro lado Fredderick Robbins alias Freddy Fazbear siendo el mayor del grupo y el jefe de estos, trabaja como el primer vocalista y mesero tendrá que lidiar con una declaración de su hermano menor Lance alias Golden Freddy que quizá le cambiara muchas cosas en su relación de "hermanos"_**

 ** _Advertencias: (aunque sé que les vale un cupcake)_**

 ** _*LEMMON B9_**

 ** _*Foxy x Bonnie_**

 ** _*Freddy x Golden (incest)_**

 ** _*Yaoi_**

 ** _*HUMANIZADO_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: los personajes de Five Night at Freddy´s no me pertenecen sino a Scott Cawthon. Esta es mi primera historia FNAF_**

 ** _Aclaraciones (extra) nombres:_**

 ** _*Bonnie: Brian Harmon_**

 ** _*Foxy: Alex Sullivan_**

 ** _*Freddy Fazbear: Fredderick Robbins_**

 ** _*Golden Freddy: Lance Robbins_**

 ** _*Chica: Charlotte Rodney_**

 ** _*Toy Bonnie: Benjamin Harmon_**

 ** _*Toy Freddy: Tobias Robbins_**

 ** _*Toy Chica: Chiara Rodney_**

 ** _*Mangle: Margaret Sullivan_**

 ** _*Puppet: Marion Porter_**

 ** _(Al menos esos son los nombres que les da Pole – Bear, menos Puppet, ese es el nombre que yo le doy xD)_**

 ** _Notita: para este Two – Shot tendrán que imaginarse a los personajes HUMANIZADOS o al estilo de Pole – Bear, salvo Puppet (a ella imagínensela al estilo Amy – Chan56)_**

 ** _Notita2: me da vergüencilla decir esto, pero qué más da. NUNCA he jugado FNAF NUNCA solo he investigado mucho sobre ellos, así que si me equivoco perdonen._**

 ** _Sin más, comencemos._**

* * *

 _Lo que necesito_

 _[Two – Shot]_

* * *

 **Parte I.**

Era un día hermoso en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba; todo era tranquilidad~

\- ¡Chica! – exclamo Freddy

La polluela había hecho de las suyas otra vez habiendo cogido la pizza que había sobrado terminándosela toda.

\- ¿si Freddy? – dijo con inocencia la pequeña rubia

\- Te dije exactamente que NO – TE – COMAS – LA – PIZZA – dijo Freddy separando las frases

\- ¿yo? – dijo haciéndose la ofendida

Desde su caja Puppet miraba con gracia la pelea infantil de Freddy y Chica, la chica pelinegra salió de su estancia sentándose en la tapa.

\- Hola Puppet – dijo Bonnie

\- Hola Bonnie – saludo Puppet acomodando su coleta alta y su vestido

\- ¿otra vez pelean? – pregunto el conejito

\- Sipi – dijo – es muy gracioso la verdad, pelean por cualquier cosa –

\- Táctica de Charlotte – dijo Golden Freddy apareciendo de la nada

\- ¿táctica? – quiso saber Bonnie

\- Si, así consigue la atención de mi hermano – dijo casi molesto

\- Awww – dijo Puppet – Goldie esta celoso –

\- ¡¿celoso?! – exclamo Golden - ¡¿Por qué estaría celoso?! –

\- No, por nada – dijo Puppet haciéndose la inocente mientras se quitaba la máscara dejándola a un lado

\- Cállate Slenderman – dijo Golden

\- ¡Qué no soy Slenderman! – exclamo

\- Ya cállense los dos – dijo Bonnie tapándose las largas orejas que salían de su cabello morado – me van a dejar sordo –

Golden solo hizo un puchero haciendo reír a Puppet, pero aunque nadie lo sabía Golden podría estar un poquito celoso, no de Freddy; sino de Chica, siempre consiguiendo la atención de su hermano mayor y él siempre a un lado aguantando las ganas de apartar de un jalón a la rubia y llevarse a SU hermano lejos, Freddy era de él y de nadie más. Si así es señores y señoras Golden amaba a su hermano Freddy (Autora: oh yeah Bitches Alfredocest, Okno) y la única que lo sabía era su mejor amiga y confidente Marion (Porter) the Puppet.

\- Jajaja, Ajem… pero bueno… dime Bonnie… ¿Qué tal vas con Alex? –

\- Ash… - se quejó Brian – no tengo nada que ver con él –

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto Golden – pero se ven tan bien juntos –

\- Aléjate de Toy Chica y Mangle por tu bien – dijo Bonnie sabiendo lo Fujoshis que eran esas dos

\- Yo opino igual – dijo Puppet – pero con lo de Alex y tú –

\- Yo no tengo nada con él – dijo Bonnie frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡¿enserio?! – exclamo alguien desde el techo

\- ¡AHH! – gritaron los demás - ¡Mangle! –

\- Jeje ups – rio la peliblanca con reflejos rosados bajando del techo – pero en fin… Brian estas más que ciego si no te fijas en Foxy – Senpai, alguien te lo podría bajar –

\- Pues a ese alguien se lo regalo – dijo Brian

\- Pues yo no descansare hasta que tú y Foxy sean pareja – amenazo Mangle - ¡¿Quién me apoya?! –

\- Yo te apoyo – dijo Toy Chica corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Bonnxy! –

\- No eso no, Bonnxy se escucha como chocolates de conejo… acordamos que sería Fonnie – dijo Puppet

\- ¡¿tú también Marion?! – exclamo Bonnie

\- Acéptalo Bonnie el Fonnie es real – dijo Mangle

Bonnie salio refunfuñando de Prize Corner, dirigiéndose al Back Stage; paso cerca de la Pirate Cove sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ese zorro siempre acosándolo, diciéndole frases indecentes, piropos, etc. De todos en la pizzería Foxy tenía que fijarse en él. Habían chicos más lindos que él, (Autora: no Bonnie nadie es tan lindo como tu) podía haberse fijado en Toy Chica, en Mangle, en Puppet, en Chica, en alguna de las gemelas cupcake, en alguna clienta, incluso en alguno de los guardias nocturnos, y Fritz estaría más que feliz con eso. Pero Noooo tenía que fijarse en Bonnie the Bunny.

\- Hola conejito~ - escucho una voz grave, era Foxy

\- ¿Qué quieres Foxy? – dijo totalmente borde entrando al back Stage

\- Quiero muchas cosas contigo – dijo acomodando su flequillo dejando ver ese ojo sin parche de un embelesador color ámbar – como por ejemplo… ha… -

\- Por el amor de dios no digas hacer zorrinejos – dijo totalmente rojo del enojo

\- Me leíste la mente conejito – dijo Foxy acercándose a Bonnie

\- Tengo una guitarra, no temo usarla – dijo Bonnie alzando su guitarra roja

\- ¡Onii-Chan! – exclamo alguien

Ambos adolecentes voltearon a ver encontrándose con el afeminado… ¡Ajem! Digo Toy Bonnie.

\- Hola Toy – saludo Bonnie mientras el adolecente más menor le abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, apenas le llegaba al pecho por lo cual Bonnie tenía que inclinarse para verle mejor y Toy Bonnie alzar la cabeza para verle mejor.

Foxy apretó los puños, ¿Quién se creía ese conejo afeminado? Ah claro, el hermano menor… pero Bonnie era suyo, de nadie más… además estaba seguro de que Toy Chica le gustaba Toy Bonnie, pero mejor no meterse en asuntos de toys. Por otra parte Toy Bonnie fijo su vista verde en el zorro pirata que parecía matarlo con la mirada, por lo cual para hacerlo enojar más le abrazo con más fuerza.

\- Onii -Chan– dijo haciendo esa carita adorable – prometiste que me enseñarías a tocar mejor la guitarra –

\- Oh, claro – dijo Bonnie – vamos –

\- Alto ahí – dijo Foxy – escucha cara de niña, MI Bonnie y yo estábamos charlando así que mejor vete y no saldrás lastimado –

\- … - Toy Bonnie lo miro con cara de "¿enserio bro?" – para tu información MI Onii-Chan y yo estábamos por irnos a otra parte, él no tiene nada que hablar contigo… además aquí apesta a COYOTE –

\- ¡Qué no soy un coyote joder! – exclamo Foxy

\- Claro y yo Freddy Fazbear – bromeo el peliazul con sarcasmo

\- Mejor vámonos Toy – dijo Bonnie

\- Pero… -

\- Vámonos – dijo jalándolo por una de sus coletas

Bonnie y Toy Bonnie desaparecieron por la puerta, dejando a Foxy ahí; algún día Bonnie se daría cuenta que él también lo amaba, y Alex no descansaría hasta ver que SU conejito lo amara con la misma intensidad que lo hacia él.

\- Solo~ - dijo una voz – tan solitario –

\- ¿Qué quieres Toy Freddy? – dijo Foxy

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – dijo Toy Freddy

\- Reconozco tu chillona voz en cualquier parte –

\- ¡mi voz no es chillona! – exclamo furioso

\- Si aja – dijo Foxy

\- En fin… Oye Alex – dijo Toy Freddy – ¿por qué no te olvidas de Bonnie y sales con alguien más? –

\- ¿olvidarme de Bonnie? ¿hablas enserio? Es Bonnie, nunca te olvidas de alguien tan lindo y violable como él – dijo Alex

\- Claro, claro… pero… ¿no te cansas de siempre ser rechazado por él? Digo de seguro que hay otras personas interesadas en ti – dijo el oso adolecente acercándose al zorro mayor

\- ¿Cómo tú? – dijo Foxy

Toy Freddy chasqueo con la lengua desviando la mirada.

\- No – admitió

\- Ve al grano copia marica de mi amigo Freddy – dijo Foxy

\- Marica tu tripulación – dijo Toy Freddy

\- No insultes a mi tripulación – dijo Foxy enojado

\- Ok… yendo al grano… quiero que Toy Bonnie deje de estar tanto tiempo con Bonnie –

\- ¿para que pase tiempo con Toy Chica? – pregunto Foxy

\- ¡No idiota! Conmigo – exclamo Toy Freddy bajando la mirada ruborizado

\- Whoa… - dijo Foxy – eso jamás me lo imagine – chisto

\- Cállate – dijo Toy Freddy

\- Ok, ok… pero… ¿Qué le ves a Toy Bonnie? –

\- Lo mismo que tú le ves a Bonnie – dijo Toy Freddy

\- Familia tenían que ser – dijo Foxy

Mientras tanto en el sensual techo… Okno…

\- *susurra* ¿a Toy Freddy le gusta Toy Bonnie? – dijo Mangle

\- *susurra* he visto parejas más extrañas… anda y mira a Scott y Vincent – dijo Toy Chica

\- *susurra* si pude juntar a Mike y a Jeremy y formar Jeremike juntare a Toy Bonnie con Toy Freddy y a Foxy con Bonnie – dijo Mangle – oh dejo de llamarme Mangle – sonrió

\- Ok… ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Manuela? – pregunto Toy Chica

\- *susurra* Shhhh calla – ordeno Mangle

\- Oshe… ¿y de paso a Golden y a Freddy? – pregunto la rubia

\- Obvio zhy, quiero shaoi a montón – dijo Mangle

En otro sensual lugar…

\- Te he dicho miles de veces que la pizza que sobra esa se tira – dijo Freddy

\- En mi fujoshi vida tirare pizza – dijo Chica – la pizza es amor, la pizza es vida, ósea ¿khé wea ermano? –

\- Chica, basta – dijo Freddy

\- Por qué seas el mayor no quiere decir que seas tan mandón – dijo Chica

\- Solo ¿quisieras hacerme caso una sola vez en tu fujoshi vida? –

\- Quizá, sabes que tienes TOOODA mi atención – dijo Chica acercándose peligrosamente a Freddy

\- C-Chica – dijo Freddy sonrojándose – Etto… ¡mira alguien regala mangas y pizza! – exclamo

\- Ah-ah – dijo Chica – esta vez no te escapas – sonrió con malicia

Golden silbaba tranquilamente "el toreador" mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pero sus ojos oscuros se abrieron como platos al ver a Chica a punto de besar a SU Freddy. Se sintió desfallecer, las lágrimas se agolpaban, su pecho ardía, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía al ver como la rubia juntaba sus labios con los de su hermano, pero se armó de valor entrando como Pedro por su casa en la cocina y sin previo aviso separo a Chica de Freddy y se llevó al oso adolecente de arrastras. Dejando completamente anonadada a la polluela menor. Pero esto le olió a Yaoi hardcore. Okno.

Golden arrastraba por el piso de la pizzería a Freddy, y este aun con la cara de WTF seguía sin poder reaccionar, sino fue hasta que Golden lo empujó hacia una pared y se abalanzo sobre él – mejor dicho hacia sus labios – los labios de Golden se estrujaron contra los de Freddy dándole ese beso que había guardado en su interior y que hoy por fin podía darle. Por otro lado el castaño veía sorprendido a su hermano menor, y como sus labios buscaban moverse con más libertad. Las manos de Golden aferradas a su chaleco negro, sintiendo como ponía su rodilla entre sus piernas. Primero Chica lo besaba y ¿ahora su pequeño Golden? Su hermano menor… ¡debía detenerlo ahora mismo! Pero… por alguna razón comenzaba a disfrutar el dulce beso de su hermano.

En otro lugar…

Toy Bonnie casi lograba sacar un acorde correctamente, siendo observado por su mentor/amigo/hermano mayor sobreprotector /etc. En su mente no dejaba la idea de provocarle celos a Foxy para que se arriesgara más allá y terminara convenciendo a Bonnie de hacer algo más allá de su rutina cotidiana. Con apenas 13 años y Toy Bonnie era todo un Fundashi xD Okno.

\- Onii-Chan – dijo Toy Bonnie

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Bonnie

\- ¿te gusta Foxy? – pregunto de la nada

\- ¡¿q-que?! – exclamo – T-Toy Bonnie… c-claro que n-no –

\- Anda… soy tu hermano – dijo Toy Bonnie – puedes confiar en mi –

\- Créeme que no siento nada por Alex –

\- Pero… -

\- Benjamin, deja eso… no estoy enamorado de Foxy –

Toy Bonnie cerro la boca, cuando le decía Benjamin era seria la cosa.

\- Pero… a él le gustas, y creo que es enserio… ¿Por qué no le correspondes? –

\- Por qué no… - dijo Bonnie – no siento nada por Foxy –

\- Pero… ¿Qué pensarías… digo… como reaccionarias si lo vieras con otra persona? –

\- … -

\- Digo… es solo tu acosador… no deberías tratarlo así… es más… hasta linda pareja hacen –

\- Aléjate tú también de Mangle, Chica y las otras dos Fujoshis locas ¿valle hermano? –

\- Vale – dijo cruzando sus dedos detrás de la espalda – en fin… ¡gracias por enseñarme a tocar guitarra Onii – chan! – exclamo Toy y salio corriendo de ahí

\- ¿ok? – dijo Bonnie

Benjamin llego corriendo y se introdujo por quién sabe dónde en un ducto, se arrastró por él hasta toparse con Mangle y Toy Chica.

\- Hola Ben – saludo Mangle

\- Hola chicas – saludo el casi puberto

\- ¿y bien? – dijo Toy Chica – ¿lo convenciste? –

\- Noup – dijo el peliazul – pero estoy el 99.9% de que Brian esta está enamorado de Foxy –

\- Ya quiero grabar el sex tape – dijo Mangle sacando una cámara

\- y decir: tonight i´m fucking you – dijo Toy Chica cantando esa canción

\- pero Brian es un hueso duro de roer – dijo Ben

\- lo dices por experiencia ratita – dijo Mangle abriéndole la boca para ver sus dientes de conejo

\- ¡déjame! – exclamo

Mangle solo sonrió, y por un instante casi se olvida del tema a tratar sobre Tobías y Benjamin.

\- Etto – dijo Mangle sonriendo pícaramente – Oshe Benny… ¿Qué opinas de Tobías? –

\- ¿Toy Freddy? – pregunto

\- Aja – dijo Toy Chica sabiendo el plan de Mangle

\- Pues… es un gran amigo… siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas y siempre te oye… es una gran persona – sonrió

\- Awww – dijo Mangle – pero… ¿no te parece lindo? –

\- ¿l-lindo? Pues… s-si… un poco ¿por? –

\- ¿sabes? Creo que lo invitare a salir – dijo Toy Chica

\- ¡¿q-que?! – exclamo Toy Bonnie

\- Sip… está muy guapo y pienso pedirle que sea mi novio – dijo Toy Chica

\- Ah… o-ok – tartamudeo el peliazul agachando levemente sus orejas

\- ¡es broma hermano! – exclamo Toy Chica – no pienso quitarte a Tobby – sonrió

\- ¿quitármelo? Jajajajaja, ¿de qué hablas Chiara? – tartamudeo Ben

\- No te hagas… ¡te gusta Tobby! – exclamo Mangle

\- ¡y-yo no…! *suspira* si… me gusta Tobby –

\- ¡aja! – exclamo Mangle

\- ¿les ha dicho algo sobre mí? – pregunto Ben

\- No… - dijo Mangle, desilusionando un poco al menor - ¡solo lo oí decir que te ama con todo su kokoro de copia marica de Freddy! – exclamo

\- ¡¿enserio?! – exclamo Ben

\- ¡Sí! – exclamo Chiara

Los adolescentes comenzaron a brincar en el ducto y este se rompió haciéndolos caer al piso. Ya en este duro suelo los tres se movían incomodos al haber impactado contra el piso.

\- Una ambulancia – dijo Chiara

\- ¿alguien vio la placa del coche que me atropello? – dijo Mangle

\- Veo la luz a través del túnel – dijo Ben extendiendo la mano al aire como si tratara de alcanzar algo

\- ¡TOYS! – exclamo Puppet corriendo preocupada hacia ellos - ¡¿Qué le hicieron al ducto?! –

\- … -

\- Estamos bien por cierto – dijo Mangle

\- Ah eso… que bien – dijo Puppet mirando el daño provocado al techo - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que el ducto no es para sus reuniones secretas? – dijo

\- Lo sentimos Marion – dijo Mangle levantándose del piso y se sacudió – caí sobre mi colita esponjosa de zorrita –

\- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – dijo Bonnie entrando al lugar

\- Onii –chan – dijo Ben

\- ¡Ben! – exclamo corriendo hacia ellos – esos eran mis pantalones ¡los ensuciaste de yeso! -

\- … - Ben lo miro con cara de: "¿no jodas cabrón?" - ¡estoy bien por cierto! –

\- Después los vas a lavar – amenazo Bonnie

Los toys se levantaron del desastre que habían ocasionado, y como buenos niños obedientes huyeron de la escena del crimen para no tener que repararlo ellos mismos.

\- Los odio con toda mi alma – dijo Puppet

\- Yo también – dijo Bonnie – pero uno de ellos es mi hermano y si no lo cuido SpringTrap me mata – (N/A: si en este universo SpringTrap, Bonnie y Toy Bonnie son hermanos)

En otro sensual y hardcore lugar (?)

(Advertencia: primer lemmon Golden X Freddy)

Golden devoraba los labios de Freddy con bestialidad queriendo arrancar de un solo la inocencia del oso adolecente. La lengua húmeda del rubio se abrió paso por los labios del mayor explorando la cavidad, mientras mordía con desesperación el labio inferior del chico que intentaba ahogar gemidos indecorosos que salían de su garganta. El cuerpo de Golden se apretó contra el de Freddy generando acercamiento entre sus entrepiernas, Golden sonrió entre el beso sintiendo la dureza de Freddy contra su pierna, al parecer su lindo hermanito se calentaba rápido.

\- Go-Golden – jadeo Freddy separándose del beso apasionado

Pero Golden no se detuvo ahí, sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello del mayor besándolo y pasando su lengua húmeda saboreando la textura de la suave piel caliente de su hermano. Las manos de Freddy se posaron el los cabellos rubios y separo al menor.

\- G-Golden… ¡¿qué te propones?! ¡somos hermanos! – exclamo Freddy

Golden se mordió el labio desviando la mirada completamente sonrojado, miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, con la ropa desacomodada el cabello revuelto, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, la respiración entre cortada y un "pequeño" problema entre sus piernas.

\- Y-yo – tartamudeo Golden – lo siento –

\- ¡¿Por qué me besaste?! – exclamo - ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! –

\- ¡joder! ¿quieres saber que me pasa? – exclamo Golden - ¡Estoy celoso que casi todos quieren estar cerca de ti! –

\- No casi todos – dijo - ¡¿dijiste celoso?! –

\- ¡sí! – exclamo Golden - ¡no lo entiendes! ¡te amo! – exclamo

Otra vez el oso rubio se lanzó contra su hermano besándolo en el proceso, sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello de Freddy pasando sus manos a la nuca profundizando el beso, pero le sorprendió en que las manos de Freddy yacían en su cintura atrayéndolo más apegando sus cuerpos. Esta vez Freddy correspondió al beso desesperado. Se separaron del beso al sentir la falta de aire.

\- *jadea* también te amo – susurro Freddy contra los labios de su hermanito

Los ojos negros de Golden se abrieron como platos sintiendo como su hermano lo volvía a besar, el menor salio de su trance correspondiendo al beso. Freddy lo cargo estilo "princesa" y en un mini cerrar de ojos Golden yacía tirado en la cama de su hermano en el cuarto que compartían.

\- ¿es… es enserio? – pregunto Golden

\- Si – admito Freddy tomando sus manos para besarlas – te amo hermanito –

Golden sonrió como colegiala enamorada, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Freddy profundizando el beso, sus labios se deslizaban, fusionándose casi uniendo sus rostros, las manos de Freddy se situaron en la cintura de Golden atrayéndolo más a él. Las manos de Freddy fueron subiendo hasta meterse bajo el chaleco de Golden quitándolo en el proceso y lo arrojo en el piso de la habitación. Sus besos bajaron hasta el cuello del rubio mientras sus dedos agiles quitaban botón por botón hasta quitar por completo, los labios de Freddy bajaban hasta el pecho del chico, donde comenzó a jugar con los botoncillos rosas de su hermano, Golden mordía el dorso de su mano tratando de ahogar gemidos que trataban de salir, Freddy mordía, lamia y succionaba el pezón de Golden, mientras que al otro le daba la debida atención con su mano, pasando sus dedos por encima, acariciando, pellizcando… sintiendo la excitación de su hermano. Golden aun mordía su mano, jadeaba y uno que otro gemido se escapaba de su garganta. Freddy sonreía mientras daba besos castos por el pecho de su rubio.

Freddy fue descendiendo hasta el vientre bajo de Golden, el sabor a su parecer era mejor según descendía, Golden se retorcía del placer, sintiendo las carisias de Fredderick, las manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Hasta que el castaño con suma fiereza tironeo del cierre del pantalón del rubio, bajándolo junto con la ropa interior, quienes formaron parte de la decoración del cuarto.

\- Fr-Fredderick – jadeo Golden

\- Shhhh, aún falta lo mejor – susurro

El mayor siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro excitado del menor, sonrió con lujuria dando un beso en la punta de este, siguiéndole una lamida de la base a la punta; Golden aferro las sabanas, ¿Cómo le desnudo tan pronto? Era injusto que solo él estuviera en esas condiciones.

\- Freddy… más rápido – pidió

Freddy atento a las peticiones de su hermano, acelero el vaivén; engullendo la hombría de Golden por completo, las manos de Golden se posaron en la cabeza de Freddy enredando sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, comenzando a mover despacio sus caderas.

\- Ahhh – jadeo Golden

Freddy sonrió al sentir como Golden se liberaba en su boca. El mayor trago la última gota de la esencia de su hermano. Fijo su vista en el rostro de Golden, estaba completamente sonrojado, los ojos entrecerrados con pequeñas lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos oscuros, la boca entreabierta jadeante y quedamente gimiendo el nombre del mayor. Fredderick se posicionó encima de Lance atacando sus labios una vez más, el jugo era incluso más delicioso mezclado con los dulces labios de su Goldie.

\- Te amo – susurro entre el beso Freddy

\- Yo… también – suspiro Golden

Freddy se arrodillo, permitiendo a Golden quitarle el chaleco junto con la camisa, Golden mordió su labio inferior acariciando el torso de Freddy, pasando la lengua por el pecho de este y siguió bajando, pero Freddy le detuvo tumbándolo en la cama nuevamente, bajo sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, Golden trago grueso sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

\- Are you Ready for Freddy – sonrió con lujuria el mayor

Golden solo asintió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Freddy acercándolo a él para besarlo con desespero. Sus lenguas se enredaron tocándose entre sí, Golden grito al sentir el miembro de Freddy completamente dentro de él. Freddy no se movía, se quedó quieto esperando a que su Golden se acostumbrara a la sensación. El mayor busco sus labios uniéndolos otra vez, transmitiéndole seguridad a su hermano. Entre el beso el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiéndose seguro de tener dentro el miembro de Freddy. El castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras que Golden se aferraba su espalda.

Los movimientos eran lentos, pausados, Freddy no quería lastimas a su hermano. Así que lo haría como Golden se sintiera más cómodo, aunque las ganas de follarselo no le faltaba… ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? Él quería a su hermano y mucho… pero… nunca pensó que lo podría llegar a amar de este modo…

Pero volviendo a la realidad, Golden movía sus caderas buscando más, lo que no tardó en encontrar… Freddy apoyo sus manos a los costados de Golden y empezó a embestir con rapidez, sintiendo lo apretada que era la entrada de su Goldie.

El adolecente rubio, solo podía jadear y gemir el nombre de su hermano al oído de este, lo cual excitaba aún más al otro. Las embestidas eran profundas y salvajes, Golden enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Freddy, acercándolo más causando un gemido ronco de ambos.

El hecho de no haber sido preparado antes, le era doloroso a Lance sentir la intromisión de la masculinidad de su hermano, pero el dolor se esfumaba convirtiéndose en placer, sintiendo el miembro de Freddy moverse dentro de él en muchas formas adentrándose más en su interior. Un grito agudo salio de Golden, rasguñando la espalda de Freddy, mientras arqueaba la espalda; el mayor sonrió sabedor de que había encontrado el "botón" mágico de Golden, ese punto G que haría ver estrellas al rubio y llevarlo al 7° cielo y quizá más allá.

\- Freddy – jadeo Golden – q-quiero… Ahhh… quiero… m-más –

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddy

\- ¡más! – exclamo

Como buen seme que le da bien duro a su uke (?) Freddy obedeció… continuo penetrándolo sin piedad… quería ver a su hermano suplicar por más. Golden seguía gimiendo el nombre de Freddy… unas embestidas más bastaron para que Golden se corriera entre ambos y Freddy dentro de él. El castaño callo a un lado del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo.

\- Te amo – susurro Freddy

\- También yo – susurro Golden

\- ¿sabes? – dijo Freddy

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Nunca pensé que estuvieras enamorado de mi… ¿pensé que te gustaba Marion? –

\- ¿Puppet? – dijo Golden - ¡claro que no! Marion es solo mi amiga… y… a la primera en contarle que me gustabas –

\- Ah ya veo – dijo Freddy – ahora entiendo por qué eras tan celoso cuando alguna chica se me acercaba – rio

\- Si – dijo borde Golden (rimo: D)

\- Jajajaja… te amo… Winnie Pooh – se burlo

\- No más que yo… PedoBear – dijo Golden

Ambos hermanos compartieron un beso, profesando amor… Freddy estaba seguro de que su hermano en verdad le gustaba… y no lo dejaría ir…

* * *

 _ **¿Continuara?**_

 _ **Joder conmigo misma, esto solo lo iba a subir a wattpad... en fin, espero que les haya gustado - no me maten por favor me faltan muchos fanfics por continuar - pasen a la segunda parte :D**_

 ** _Sientanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones..._**

 _ **\- Saory - Chan**_


	2. Parte 2 (Foxy x Bonnie)

**_Aclaraciones: los personajes de Five Night at Freddy´s no me pertenecen sino a Scott Cawthon. Esta es mi primera historia FNAF_**

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 ** _*Lemmon_**

 ** _*Fonnie_**

 ** _*HUMANIZADO_**

 ** _Notita: para este Two – Shot tendrán que imaginarse a los personajes HUMANIZADOS o al estilo de Pole – Bear, salvo Puppet (a ella imagínensela al estilo de Amy – Chan56) Y Foxy NO tiene su garfio, solo su parche._**

 ** _Se supone que los menores de 14 años NO deben escribir esto, pero… ¡qué más da!_**

 ** _Aclaraciones (extra) nombres:_**

 ** _*Bonnie: Brian Harmon_**

 ** _*Foxy: Alex Sullivan_**

 ** _*Freddy Fazbear: Fredderick Robbins_**

 ** _*Golden Freddy: Lance Robbins_**

 ** _*Chica: Charlotte Rodney_**

 ** _*Toy Bonnie: Benjamin Harmon_**

 ** _*Toy Freddy: Tobias Robbins_**

 ** _*Toy Chica: Chiara Rodney_**

 ** _*Mangle: Margaret Sullivan_**

 ** _*Puppet: Marion Porter_**

 ** _*Balloon Boy (BB): Billy Roger_**

 ** _*Balloon Girl (JJ): Jacqueline Roger_**

 ** _*PlushTrap: Peter Rodney Harmon_**

 ** _*the Child FNaF4: Kenny_**

 ** _*Purple Guy: Vincent Evans_**

 ** _*Phone Guy: Scott Phone_**

 ** _*Jeremy FitzGerald_**

 ** _*Mike Schmidt_**

 ** _*Frizt Smith_**

 ** _*Shadow Freddy: Shane Robbins_**

 ** _*Shadow Bonnie: Sharon Harmon_**

 ** _*Cupcakes: Cherry & Carl_**

 ** _*SpringTrap: Steve Harmon_**

 ** _*Kevin Rodney_**

 ** _*Dios: Saory Namino Fazbear (ósea sho) (?)_**

 ** _Disfrutenlo._**

* * *

 **Parte 2.**

Chica había estado buscando a Freddy por todo el lugar, nadie lo había visto. Ni a él ni a Golden… ninguno de los dos osos adolecentes había mostrado señas por ningún lado. Sip, seguro estaban haciendo lo que ella pensaba – follando – o eso pensaba al menos.

\- Marion – dijo la rubia al ver a la pelinegra andar por ahí

\- Hola Chica – saludo cortésmente - ¿pasa algo? – pregunto al ver un poco preocupada a la polluela

Chica trago grueso, ¿debía contarle sus sospechas? Digo, Marion era de confianza, de hecho era como una madre para todos.

\- B-bueno… no encuentro a Freddy por ningún lado – suspiro

\- Ah, es eso – dijo Puppet - ¿no los has buscado en el BackStage o ShowStage? –

\- No – dijo Chica – b-bueno… s-si… pero… la última vez que le vi, estaba con… mejor dicho… Golden se lo llevo –

Puppet sonrió con malicia imaginándose lo que su amigo rubio podría estar haciendo en este instante con su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno… de seguro deben estar hablando por ahí o peleando – dijo Puppet, esta dio media vuelta y se empezó a ir

\- M-Marion… ¿tú sabes que a Lance le gusta Fredderick, verdad? –

\- Así es – sonrió la pelinegra

Chica solo quedo más confundida, solo escuchándose por el pasillo oscuro el taconeo de las botas de Marion.

Mientras tanto con los toys…

Mangle estaba utilizando sus cables para balancearse en el techo mientras que Toy Chica estaba en su cocina preparando algún postre, Toy Bonnie se mantenía en el piso mirando el techo, estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de que Toy Freddy sintiera lo mismo que él, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía declarársele? ¿O callar? ¿Pedirle ayuda a alguien? ¿Pero quién? ¿Foxy? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Fritz? Ese solo lo ignoraría ¿Freddy? Vamos es el hermano mayor de Tobías, ¿Golden? Menos ¿Chica? No, conociéndola armaría un escándalo porque habría yaoi, eso significaba que tampoco se lo pediría a Chiara, Margaret y Marion, ¿Mike y Jeremy? Bueno, ellos son buena pareja y se quieren mucho… pero no ¿SpringTrap? Bueno Steve se casó con el hermano mayor de Chica: Kevin ¡y tuvieron un hijo! ¿Bonnie? ¡No! No quería que empezara a hablarle sobre las hormonas y esas cosas, no quería quedar traumado… y esto lo llevaba a dos personas… Scott y Vincent, pero ¡vamos! Scott diría que es tierno que un "niño" de su edad se enamorara, y Vincent ¿enserio? Vamos… ¡Ese se pondría a reír en su cara! Y de seguro que tampoco los otros niños le ayudarían.

\- Puthabidah – murmuro el peli celeste

\- ¿Qué? – escucho decir a alguien

El chico se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Toy Freddy.

\- T-Tobías – tartamudeo

\- H-hola Ben – tartamudeo Tobby

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, Toy Bonnie desvió la mirada, una cabellera blanca se asomó por la puerta, sonriendo con malicia.

\- Jejeje – rio por lo bajo – ToyFrennie – sonrió

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Chiara

\- Shhhh, calla el shaoi comenzara –

Chiara se asomó por la puerta al igual que Margaret, encontrándose con ambos adolecentes.

\- ¡SHAOI! – grito

\- ¡Chiara! – exclamo Mangle

Tobías miraba extrañado a Mangle y Toy Chica ¿Qué mierda les pasaba? Mientras que Toy Bonnie estaba sonrojado al máximo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Ben

\- Oh… n-nada… nada Benny – sonrió Mangle halando a la rubia de regreso a la cocina

Benjamin se llevó las manos a la cara cubriéndose el rostro, sino fue hasta que Tobías lo levanto del piso de improvisto (¡rimo!) llevándoselo de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

\- ¡Déjame ver Mangle! – exclamo Chiara

\- No, aun no – dijo Mangle - ¡Argh! Se fueron –

\- ¿tú crees que…? –

\- ¿Qué Tobías se declarara? No, conociéndolo es igual que Freddy para confesar sus sentimientos – suspiro

\- Fruta vida – gruño Chiara

\- Bueno, aún nos quedan Foxy y Bonnie – sonrió

\- Y Freddy y Golden – dijo Chiara

\- De eso se encarga Chica, aunque ella aun no lo sabe… -

Mangle rio por lo bajo con una mirada siniestra mientras frotaba sus manos como el villano clásico planeando otra estrategia para hacer que el mundo ardiera en llamas, un aura obscura la rodeo, Sip. A veces Mangle daba miedo y mucho.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber el castaño oscuro

\- Shhh, me escondo… no hagas ruido – pidió cierto peli-morado

Nuestro querido (Ukeable y violable) conejito estaba escondido debajo de la mesa de la oficina del guardia. Mientras que nuestro querido guardia nocturno lo observaba extrañando, y ese guardia era…

\- Mike, por favor, déjame estar aquí solo por un momento – pidió

Mike negó con la cabeza halando de un brazo al menor, hasta sacarlo de donde estaba.

\- ¿Por qué te escondes? – quiso saber – si es una estrategia para matarme no funcionara –

\- No te voy a matar, no estoy de humor… - suspiro

Mike sabía los problemas que Bonnie traía con Foxy, ese loco zorro siempre acosándolo, ¿Por qué Bonnie no se daba cuenta de que también sentía algo por el pelirrojo? Simple: su putho orgullo.

\- Escucha, sé que Foxy actúa como Vincent acosando a Scott siempre… pero si tienes problemas con Foxy, ve y arréglalos con Foxy ¿Vale? –

\- No – dijo Bonnie – me quedare aquí… y si es necesario me mudare aquí y jamás saldré –

\- ¬¬" –

El castaño estaba a punto de explotar de enojo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteo a ver encontrándose con su querido rubio: Jeremy.

\- Deja yo hablo con el – sonrió

El guardia solo suspiro con pesadez, marchándose de la oficina.

\- Hola Bon – saludo Jeremy

\- Hola Jeremy – saludo Bonnie

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Foxy no deja de acosarme ¡ya me harte! –

\- *suspira* sabes que Foxy siempre será Foxy –

\- Pero ¿Por qué se tuvo que fijar en mí? ¡pudo fijarse en cualquiera!

\- Salvo Freddy – sonrió Jeremy – si es así Golden lo mata –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Nada, no me hagas caso – sonrió el oji – celeste

\- ¿ok? Pero… ¿Qué hago? –

\- Escucha Brian… tienes que resolverlo tú mismo –

\- ¿Qué qui…? –

\- Y lo sé, se escucha raro – dijo interrumpiendo al conejo – pero tú mismo debes saber qué es lo que sientes por Alex, busca dentro de tu corazón y ahí encontraras la respuesta – sonrió

Bonnie miro a Jeremy, este le daba una gran sonrisa… quizá el rubio tenía razón, quizá debía buscar dentro de su corazón la respuesta, quizá había olvidado lo cursi y empalagoso que era Jeremy ¬¬".

\- Gracias Jerry – dijo Bonnie

\- De nada – sonrió

El peli-morado salio de la oficina encontrándose a Mike sentado en el piso mirando la puerta fijamente, Bonnie agito la mano para despedirse y se fue.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Mike al ver a su novio salir

\- Simple – sonrió – lo que debía hacer y así se solucionara su enredo – dijo sentándose al lado de Mike.

\- Eres cursi – dijo Mike

\- Ñah… lo sé –

Mike rodo los ojos atrayendo a Jeremy hacia él depositando un beso sobre la frente del menor, para luego abrazarlo.

\- Te amo – suspiro Mike

\- Yo también – dijo Jeremy

\- Cof, cof, consíganse una habitación, cof, cof – dijo una voz ambos se voltearon encontrándose con Vincent.

\- Vete a la mierda berenjena – dijo Mike

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamo Vincent

\- Ya, no se peleen – dijo otra voz, era Scott

\- Él comenzó Scotty – dijo infantilmente Vincent

\- Pareces niño chiquito – dijo Mike

Vincent solo gruño, yendo a la oficina del guardia seguido por Scott, Jeremy y Mike, el castaño mayor (ósea Vinny) se sentó en una silla cogiendo la tableta para checar las cámaras.

\- ¡e-espera! – tartamudeo Jeremy

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Vincent

\- Déjame ver eso, luego te la doy – dijo

Vincent le dio la tableta desconfiado al rubio; y este reviso cada grabación hasta toparse con la que quería, justamente la grabación de Golden y Freddy en el pasillo, si alguien más lo descubría estarían fritos, y como buen "confidente" y secretamente Shipper de su OTP favorito debía mantener el secreto que había descubierto. "el Freddy X Golden es real" y al borrar la grabación le entrego la tableta a Vincent quien le miraba extrañado aun.

\- Eso era todo, iré al dinning room a ver si hay algo de comer, adiós – dijo el rubio

Jeremy salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a los tres guardias, y siguió corriendo sin importar que casi atropella a Frizt.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo claro

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Frizt seguía confundido.

\- Y pensar que estás enamorado de él, Mike – dijo Vincent

\- Cállate – dijo Mike – al menos no soy acosador de tu querido Phone – sonrió

Scott se sonrojo, Frizt y Mike reían mientras que Vincent los miraba diciendo: "los voy a matar hijos de putas, que son mis amigos"

En otro lugar…

Marion se dirigía al Prize Corner, ya quería interrogar a Golden y preguntarle cientos de cosas, Jeremy y ella eran los Shippers del Golden X Freddy o viceversa y esto era como un sueño, un incestuoso sueño hecho realidad (?)

\- Hola Marion – escucho decir

La pelinegra se quedó estática, reconociendo de inmediato la voz.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo

\- No me trates así… - dijo la voz

\- *tragar saliva* d-déjame en paz Shane – dijo

De un pasillo oscuro se dio a conocer la silueta de cierto individuo parecido a Freddy, que rondaba en silencio la pizzería: Shadow Freddy, Shane Robbins. El hermano más mayor de Freddy, Golden y Toy Freddy.

\- ¿Cómo estas querida Marion? –

\- B-bien – dijo Puppet

\- Me alegra… ¿Cómo vas con mi hermano Golden? –

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto ella

\- Oh, no te hagas – sonrió el chico pelinegro – te gusta Golden –

\- N-no – dijo Puppet – él es solo mi amigo, lo quiero… pero no de esa forma –

\- No te creo – dijo seriamente

\- P-pues no me importa que no me creas – dijo Puppet

\- Awww, tratas de hacerte la fuerte conmigo – dijo Shane

\- … -

\- Pero ¿sabes qué? aunque lo intentes, no lo eres… solo eres una insignificante… basura – sonrió Shane

Así es señoras y señores, Shane Robbins era el bullie/acosador personal de Marion Porter, siempre humillándola en secreto, sin que los otros no se dieran cuenta.

\- D-déjame por favor – empezó a sollozar - ¿Qué es lo que te hice? –

\- Nada, no me has hecho nada… solo me molesta el hecho de que no me prestes atención a mí – gruño

\- E-entiende… tu no me gustas, antes te quise… como un amigo –

\- ¿antes? - pregunto Shane -¡¿antes?! ¡¿y que te hizo cambiar?! – exclamo tomando de los brazos a Marion

\- Suéltame… m-me lastimas – dijo la pelinegra

\- Tú me has lastimado aún más Marion – gruño Shane

Puppet sentía el agarre fuerte de Shane sobre sus brazos, no resistiría más… pero no podía llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda, no quería preocupar a los demás, no quería que Freddy o Golden e incluso Tobías tuviera problemas con Shane.

Por otra parte, Shadow Freddy mantenía firme su agarre, ¿Quién se creía Marion para rechazarlo? Ella no era nada, pero… él tampoco no era nada sin Marion, enamorado de ella desde que la conoció… pero, por culpa de Golden, Marion jamás lo había mirado de esa forma; por lo cual tuvo que tomar sus propias medidas y convertirse en un acosador de la pobre marioneta. Las piernas de Puppet cedieron desplomándose en el piso, Shane se puso a su lado soltando su agarre, Puppet seguía inmóvil con la mirada baja, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos oscuros por el dolor que sentía en sus brazos, Shadow Freddy podía llegar a ser brusco cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¿Por qué no me amas? – pregunto Shane

\- *snif* ¿aún me preguntas eso? – hipó – me lastimas Shane, no físicamente… sino psicológicamente –

\- ¿Por qué no me puedes ver como a Golden? – pregunto

\- Entiende, no me gusta Golden… a él lo veo como un amigo, y lo más cercano a un hermano –

\- Eres una mentirosa – escupió Shane - ¡yo sé que te gusta! Pero sabes… él no siente lo mismo, y por más extraño que suene, a él le gusta Freddy… nunca podrá amarte, y nadie nunca te amara... nadie nunca te va a amar como yo lo hare – exclamo

Puppet llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho rodeándolas con sus brazos para hundir su cabeza entre ella, su pecho dolía.

\- Nos vemos luego, Marion… pequeña marioneta, MI marioneta – sentencio

Tomo del mentón a Puppet obligándola a verlo, Shane acaricio esas mejillas con detalles rojos, humedecidas por las lágrimas, esos bellos ojos negros de pupila blanca adornados abajo con esa pintura purpura en forma de triángulo, su mirada paso a esos labios pintados por un leve color rojo, y de improvisto estampo sus labios con los de la chica. Marion ahogo un grito de sorpresa, negándose a corresponder ese beso, no lo haría, no lo iba a hacer, pero el oso oscuro mordió levemente su labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera la boca para entrometer su lengua en aquella cavidad.

Cada segundo fue una tortura, era el primer beso de la marioneta, y justamente Shane tuvo que robárselo, Shadow se separó de ella, y se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro desapareciendo del lugar. Marion volvió a su posición fetal, volviendo a llorar, las palabras de Shane aun resonaban dentro de su cabeza _"nunca podrá amarte, y nadie nunca te amara... nadie nunca te va a amar como yo lo haré"_ él tenía razón, Golden jamás la amaría, él amaba a Freddy, y seguramente Freddy correspondía a esos sentimientos. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta? Enamorada de su mejor amigo, pues si, Shane tenía razón, ella amaba a Golden, siempre lo hizo… pero, Jamás sentiría lo mismo.

Shadow Bonnie, que todo lo había presenciado; no entendía por qué Shane se empeñaba en acosar constantemente a Marion, Shane podía ser el mejor amigo del conejo oscuro, pero incluso Sharon Harmon sabía que estaba mal.

En aquel pasillo oscuro no se escuchaba nada, solo aquellos sollozos de Marion, Sharon seguía ahí de pie, sin saber qué hacer, quería ayudar, pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas con Shane.

En otro lugar…

Bonnie había vuelto al back Stage tomando su guitarra, hace poco había visto por ahí a su hermano más mayor, Sharon, Shadow Bonnie; que por cierto era mellizo de SpringTrap, pero no se parecían en nada (incluso Benjamin se parecía más a Sharon) Toy Bonnie había desaparecido, no había visto por ningún lado a Freddy, Marion, Lance, las otras Fujoshis, Toy Freddy e incluso Charlotte, y eso le daba miedo… ¿Por qué? simple… ¡estaba completamente solo! Y Foxy acostumbraba a atacar cuando él estaba solo D:

Pero no, eso no. Si Foxy trataba de violarlo lo iba a matar a golpes con la guitarra – aunque claro, usaría la Toy Bonnie – jamás le haría nada malo a su propia guitarra. Vio por un segundo a Jeremy correr por el pasillo, y por mera curiosidad el conejo se asomó a verlo, pero fue una MALA decisión sintió unos brazos rodearlo y unos labios contra su cuello erizando su piel.

\- ¡Suéltame! – exclamo - ¡déjame! –

\- No, no hoy mi querido conejito – sonrió

\- ¡Foxy suéltame! –

El zorro había llegado por atrás tomándolo de sorpresa; las manos del pirata se mantenían firmes en la cintura del peli-morado, mientras sus labios avanzaban por su cuello acariciando esa piel tan suave, llenándose del aroma de Bonnie – Foxy tal vez podría vivir con el aroma de Bonnie como su oxigeno –

\- Suéltame o no respondo – exclamo Bonnie intentando regresar al BackStage para tomar la guitarra y golpear al zorro.

\- ¿Por qué conejito? – pregunto – además… *sonríe* no hay nadie cerca de aquí… -

\- ¿me vas a violar? ¡¿eres capaz de eso?! – exclamo Bonnie

\- Oye, el hecho de ser pirata no me convierte en un ser ruin y miserable… hay piratas distintos… como yo – sonrió dulcemente

\- ¡suéltame! – exclamo

Foxy no hizo caso a los regaños del conejo, solo cargo como saco de papas y se dirigió a la Pirate Cove – digamos que… quería jugar un rato con su conejito –

En otro lugar…

Toy Freddy había llevado a Toy Bonnie hasta Party Room, ambos estaban callados sin decir nada… pero no se percataban que "alguien" los había seguido.

\- ¿Qué… que querías decirme? – pregunto Ben

\- ¿ah? –

\- Bueno, si me trajiste hasta aquí significa que me quieres decir algo… ¿no? –

\- A-ah… c-cierto Ben – dijo Tobby

\- B-bueno… ¿Qué? –

\- L-la verdad es que… - tartamudeo – y-yo quería decirte algo, muy importante Benny –

\- Dime – tartamudeo el oji-verde

\- *suspira* "¡¿Qué le digo?!" – pensó preocupado – "no puedes decirle: Ben, creo que te amo ¿quieres ser mi novio y vivir felices por siempre? ¡NOI" –

En el techo…

Así es… Mangle los había seguido escondiéndose por los ductos hasta llegar al techo, y como la buena ninja que era no había sido descubierta.

\- Díselo – susurro – vamos Tobías… ¡dile! – exclamo en voz baja

\- ¿Mangle? – pregunto alguien en voz baja

\- ¿BB? – pregunto Mangle al ver al niño amante de los globos a su lado ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

\- ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber Billy

\- ¿tú que haces aquí? – pregunto la albina

\- Juego a las escondidas con Cherry, Carl, PlushTrap, BG y Kenny… Cherry es la que nos busca –

\- Ah… -

\- ¿tú que haces? – susurro

\- Espió a Tobby y Benny… Tobías está apunto de decirle a Ben lo que siente –

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto

\- Si, y no quiero que ninguno de los dos lo eche a perder… son tan idiotas que no sabrán como decirlo –

\- Hola Mangle – saludo de repente BG

\- ¡…! ¡no me asustes! – exclamo Mangle al ver a la melliza de BB

De un momento a otro la albina fujoshi se encontró rodeada de todos los niños ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? bueno al menos Kenny no estaba, seguramente estaría escondido en otro lugar.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – exclamo en voz baja

\- Miramos la función – dijo Peter

De nuevo abajo…

\- ¿y bien? – quiso saber Ben

\- "di lo adecuado, di lo adecuado, ¡di lo adecuado!" ¡di lo adecuando! – exclamo Tobías

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ben confuso

\- Ben… tu… m-me… -

Ben estaba ansioso ¡¿se lo diría?! ¡Si, se lo iba a decir! ¡pero apresúrate bobo! Pero ni al caso, Tobías seguía tartamudeando. Mientras que Mangle en el techo solo quería saltar de golpe y decirlo ella, y así fue.

\- ¡súper Mangle Ninja ataca! – exclamo la albina

Esta se dejó caer del ducto del techo y cayó encima de Tobías.

\- ¡Benjamin, Tobías te ama! – exclamo - ¡Tobías, Benjamin siente lo mismo! –

\- ¡…! -

Todos estaban con la boca abierta arrastrando la geta en el piso, Benjamin estaba con un gran sonrojo, Carl tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre al igual que Jacqueline, Billy tenía un gran facepalm al igual que Peter.

\- ¡¿Cómo la sabes hija de tu mamá?! – exclamo Tobías

\- Te estaba espiando cuando hablabas con mi hermano – sonrió

\- Hija de… -

\- Lo sé, lo sé… ¡soy genial! – dijo Mangle sonriendo

Los demás niños bajaron del techo, mientras que el pobre Benjamin no sabía cómo reaccionar tal interrupción de la chica.

\- Bueno – dijo Carl – ehmmm, y ¿ya son novios? – pregunto

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Ben y Tobby

\- ¡Mangle quítate de encima! – exclamo el osito empujándola

\- N-no somos novios – se sonrojo Ben

\- Aun – dijo Mangle

\- ¿A-aun? –

\- Yep… - sonríe – Byes~ - se despidió

Ella salio corriendo de Party room, seguida por los demás niños.

\- ¡los encontré! – exclamo Cherry

\- No hay tiempo, vamos a las cámaras – dijo Mangle

La pequeña pelirrosada no entendía pero Mangle la cargo como saco de papas con dirección a la oficina del guardia.

Tobías miraba el suelo sin saber que decir… ¡putha Mangle! ¡Siempre de metiche y ninja!

\- B-bueno – tartamudeo el castaño – c-creo que Mangle rompió el hielo –

\- ¿a-ah? – pregunto Ben

Sin más, Toy Freddy se acercó al pequeño conejito plantándole un beso en los labios.

En la oficina del guardia…

\- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron Mangle, Cherry, Carl, Toy Chica y JJ

Mientras que unos guardias y los demás niños se tapaban los oídos.

\- Por eso… no quiero que te juntes con ellas ¬¬ - dijo Vincent al pequeño Kenny

Mangle daba pequeños saltitos, pero volvió a tomar la tableta para ver de nuevo.

Con Tobías y Ben ¬u¬…

El conejito peli-celeste estaba atónito ¡lo estaba besando! Los labios de Tobías eran como los había imaginado, suaves… las manos del castaño yacían en la cintura del peli-celeste acercándolo más, las manos de Ben se posaron en la nuca de Tobías correspondiendo el beso.

\- Oigan chicos, han visto a Fre… - dijo Chica entrando de improvisto topándose con ellos dos – ddy… ¡ADIOS! – exclamo la polluela

Pero Tobías ni atención le puso, solo quería a su conejito en ese momento.

\- Me gustas Ben – dijo Tobías contra los labios del oji-verde

\- Y… y-y tú a mí – dijo Ben

Tal vez Tobías podía ser un crio de 14 años, pero estaba seguro de aquella palabra: "amor" y ese amor se lo daría a Benjamin aunque este tuviera 13 años, bueno… pero ¿para el amor no hay edad? ¿Verdad? El oji-azul estaba más que contento que su Benjamin lo amara igual.

Con Chica…

\- Mangle… vi una cosa muy rara – dijo la polluela rubia entrando a la oficina del guardia- ¿tú sabias sobre Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie?

\- ¿el ToyFrennie? – sonrió la albina – desde mucho mi querida amiga –

\- ¿eh? –

\- Era muy obvio – sonrió Toy Chica

\- ¿a qué se…? –

\- Yo sigo sin entender – dijo Kenny interrumpiendo a Chica

\- Cuando seas grande lo entenderás – sonrió Mangle acercándose a Kenny

\- No te le acerques, no quiero que termine siendo Fundashi – gruño Vincent cargando al castañito

\- Oh Vincent, Vincent… oh querido Purple Guy… oh querida uvas con patas – sonrió – a todos nos llega la hora de ser Fundashi o Fujoshi – dijo Mangle - ¿no es así Scotty? –

\- ¿ah? – dijo Scott sacando la vista del maga yaoi que Chiara le había prestado

\- ¿Ves? – sonrió Mangle – ahora, Byes~ -

La albina se alejó de la oficina, dejando a todos extrañados… ni al caso ¿Quién entendía a Margaret Sullivan? ¡Ni siquiera ella se entendía!

\- Es rara – dijo Mike

\- ¿Quién dijo que aquí alguien es normal? – dijo Vincent – ni siquiera tu eres normal -

\- ….. no discutiré eso – susurro el castaño

En otra parte…

 **(Advertencia: segundo lemmon Foxy x Bonnie. Autora: ¡el ansiado Fonnie!)**

\- A- ah – jadeo Bonnie

En un atrevimiento el zorro había pasado de besar sus labios a besar, lamer y succionar la piel de su cuello, el peli-morado se aferraba al abrigo negro de Foxy tratando de separarlo, pero era obvio quien era más fuerte, una mano del pelirrojo yacía en su cintura y la otra acariciaba una pierna a través del pantalón negro. Jadeos salían incesantes de la garganta del conejito, y aunque Bonnie lo negara; esas caricias y besos se sentían bien.

¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? todo paso rápido, el zorro lo había cargado y dejado en la cama de su cuarto en la Pirate Cove. Y ahora se encontraban así… Bonnie tratando de callar los jadeos y quitarse de encima a Foxy, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía besando esa tersa piel.

\- ¡ah! Nghm – gimió Bonnie

¡Dios no! ¡¿Le había dado su primer gemido al zorro estúpido de Foxy?! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Qué horror!

\- Sabía que tu voz era hermosa – dijo Foxy contra el cuello de Bonnie – pero no sabía que se escuchara aún más hermosa cuando gimes –

\- ¡c-cállate! ¡si me vas a violar, hazlo ya y no volvamos a hablar de esto! – exclamo el oji-rojo

Foxy se detuvo, ¿enserio pensaba que lo violaría? Debía demostrarle que lo amaba… ¡y NO iba a dejar de insistir hasta que Bonnie sintiera lo mismo! El pelirrojo llevaba enamorado de Bonnie desde que lo conoció, digo ¿Quién no se enamoraría?

\- ¡ah! – grito Bonnie arqueando la espalda al sentir como Foxy mordía su cuello dejando la marca

Las manos enguantadas de Foxy se colaron por debajo de la camisa lavanda de Bonnie, acariciando esa suave piel. Los labios de Foxy se separaron del cuello del peli-morado, mirando directamente a Bonnie, este tenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrojadas, y estaba temblando un poco; Foxy acerco su rostro al de Bonnie rozando con suavidad sus labios, para después terminar en un beso.

Y extrañamente Bonnie termino correspondiéndolo, cosa que alegro/sorprendió a Foxy, el zorro dirigió sus manos hasta el moño que adornaba el uniforme del conejo, desatándolo para después comenzar a quitar cada botón y de paso el chaleco.

La camisa adornaba el piso del cuarto, y aquel zorro se tomaba su tiempo para besar el pecho de Bonnie, acariciando por ahí, acariciando por allá, pasando su lengua por la piel suave – tan suave como la había imaginado el pelirrojo – topándose con los botoncillos rosáceos, pasando un dedo por el izquierdo, mientras lamia el derecho, sacándole jadeos y suspiros al peli-morado

Joder.

Pensaba Bonnie, se sentía bien ser atendido así, le empezaba a gustar lo que hacía Foxy. El oji-ámbar sonrió satisfecho al ver esos trocitos de piel ponerse duros. Quería seguir jugando con su conejito, quería grabar en su mente cada detalle, cada rincón, cada parte del joven dueño de su corazón. Bonnie por su parte estaba más rojo que hasta un tomate tendría envidia de sus mejillas, su piel era demasiado blanca, ¡las marcas se notarían! Llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo, no quería ver el rostro burlón de Alexander Sullivan, algo le había comenzado a molestar en su pantalón, ¡Dios no! Era una notable erección de su masculinidad…

\- ¡AH! – jadeo el oji-rojo

¿Cuándo Foxy había desabrochado su pantalón y quitándolo junto su ropa interior? Ahora el miembro del peli-morado recibía la atención que necesitaba en ese instante. Foxy jugaba con la intimidad de Bonnie, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando, besando y de más cosas que se le venían en mente, Bonnie aferraba las sábanas blancas sintiéndose presa de placer, soltando varias veces gemidos ahogados combinados con jadeos.

\- Nghm – Gimió – Jo-Joder… Foxy… ¡ah! ¡Alex, mas rapido! –

El conejito dejo de aferrar las sabanas pasando a posar sus manos en la cabeza de Foxy enredando sus dedos en la cabellera rojiza de este. Bonnie por instinto separo más las piernas dándole más libertad al pirata, el vaivén era constante y rápido, la cabeza de Foxy subía y bajaba, quería consentir a su conejito. Bonnie ya no podía más, sabía que de un momento a otro el ansiado orgasmo llegaría.

\- A-Alex… m-me vengo – suspiro sintiendo una corriente eléctrica

\- Adelante Brian – suspiro Foxy

Aquel liquido resbalo por la garganta del pelirrojo, y este trago con gusto. El oji-rojo seguía avergonzado, su respiración entre cortada, las mejillas rojas, sudando y… completamente desnudo ante la atenta mirada del mayor que recorría su cuerpo entero pies a cabeza.

\- D-deja de verme a-así – pidió

\- No puedo evitarlo – dijo Foxy acercándose a sus labios – eres realmente sexy mi conejito –

¡Callat…! – fue callado por los labios demandantes de Foxy sobre los suyos

El oji-rojo rodeo el cuello del oji-ámbar, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, las manos de Bonnie se acercaron al abrigo del pelirrojo quitándolo para que terminara en el piso, Foxy se deshizo de su camisa y de paso de los pantalones y bóxers, arrojándolos al piso.

el zorro pirata tomo de las mejillas a Bonnie, y el susodicho coloco sus manos en la nuca del mayor profundizando el beso, el pelirrojo hizo presión en el labio inferior de Bonnie, adentrando su lengua en aquella dulce cavidad, entrelazando sus lenguas, explorando cada rincón, hasta desatarse la guerra de lenguas en que el pelirrojo llevaba la ventaja. La saliva se deslizaba de los finos labios del chico menor. Jadeos, suspiros, y unos cuantos gemidos aclamando el nombre del pirata, llenaban la habitación.

Sin que Bonnie se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo coloco las blancas piernas del guitarrista en sus hombros, inclinándose para soltar un lengüetazo en la entrada del joven.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamo Bonnie sintiéndose más avergonzado - ¡ahí no! –

El pirata no se detuvo, seguía lamiendo aquel lugar inexplorado. El peli-morado jadeaba, soltando gemidos constantemente, intentando cerrar las piernas. Foxy sonrió sabedor que el oji-rojo estaba listo para algo mejor. Se reincorporo, acercando su miembro lentamente hasta la entrada del chico, el conejito jadeo al sentir la punta de "eso" frotarse en su entrada hasta lograr entrar.

\- ¡AH! – grito

Foxy por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño a su Bonnie, le acaricio una vez más aquellos labios dulces que le encantaban, antes de volverlo a besar. Esta vez fue un beso más calmado, lleno de todo el amor que Foxy podría darle, el conejito trato de concentrarse en el beso, mientras sentía como una mano bajaba hasta su masculinidad erecta otra vez, empezando a masturbarlo. El miembro del pelirrojo logro entrar completamente, ambos se separaron del beso cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, Bonnie se mantenía jadeante, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el ceño levemente fruncido, las mejillas sonrojadas, una visión realmente tierna y excitante para el mayor. Sintió las caderas de Bonnie moverse indicándole que podía moverse. El vaivén se hizo presente, empezando a moverse con lentitud, pequeños gemidos escapaban de la garganta de Bonnie, aferrando las sabanas, pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, siendo retiradas con suaves besos de Foxy, las estocadas empezaron a ser más rápidas, provocándole quejidos al muchacho de piel blanca, pero ese dolor de poco a poquito se comenzaba a transformar en placer. El miembro del pelirrojo se abría paso entre la entrada de Bonnie.

\- ¡Más! - exclamo Bonnie - ¡más rápido! –

Foxy sonrió, apoyando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Bonnie, ejerciendo fuerza en su cadera para penetrar más fácil al chico. Los gemidos comenzaron a resonar entra las paredes, el nombre del zorro escapando de la garganta del joven. Estocadas salvajes, rápidas, rudas hacían a Bonnie gemir, y sentirse en mismo paraíso. Un gemido agudo resonó en todo el lugar, el zorro había tocado ese punto mágico que haría a su conejito sentir el placer mismo.

\- ¡A-ahí! – gimió con voz aguda casi femenina

El zorro siguió repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez, golpeando la próstata del conejito, con una mano volvió a estimular cierta parte despierta, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba. Foxy se inclinó de golpe dando otra embestida haciendo a su conejito gritar, acerco sus labios a esa oreja de conejo de color morada, mordiéndola, sabedor que era otro punto sensible de Bonnie, causando un gran gemido.

Las voces de ambos amantes se mezclaban, Foxy jadeaba sintiéndose también presa del placer y lujuria que experimentaban en ese momento, Bonnie tomo de la nuca al pelirrojo acercándolo a él para besarlo nuevamente, un beso un poco torpe, pero demostrando sus sentimientos al pelirrojo. El zorro rojo comenzó a repartir besos en el rostro del menor.

\- F-Foxy – jadeo – m-me v-voy a c-corre-er – tartamudeo

Foxy lo calló nuevamente con un beso, sintiendo las paredes de Bonnie contraerse, apretando su miembro – Dios, sí que se sentía bien – pensó el zorro, el conejito termino por correrse en la mano de Foxy, y este dentro de su amado. Dando por terminado su acto.

…

Foxy yacía a un lado de su conejito, este lo abrazaba recostado en el pecho del zorro, escuchando los latidos de este, Foxy acariciaba con suavidad la cabellera larga del conejo.

\- Te amo – susurro quedamente Bonnie

\- ¿q-que? – pregunto Foxy pensando que sus oídos de zorro lo engañaban

\- Tu ganas ¿ok? Me gustas, te amo Alex –

\- ¡¿de verdad?! – exclamo alegre

\- S-si –

\- *suspira* ya lo sabía, solo quería que tú me lo dijeras – sonrió astuto

\- ¡¿q-que?! – exclamo Bonnie - ¡Eres un…! –

\- Yo igual te amo – sonrió sincero Foxy

Bonnie se calmó del insulto que le iba a propinar al zorro, suspiro nuevamente recostándose en el pecho de su amado.

\- ¿Bonnie? –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el aludido

\- ¿Qué te parece tener hijos? – pregunto Alex

\- ¡¿q-que?! – exclamo - ¿T-Tener h-hijos? -

\- ¡sí! dos hermosos niños, ya sabes… un niño mitad zorrito, mitad conejito llamado Jake y una linda niña mitad conejita, mitad zorrita llamada Catherine – sonrió

\- ¡…! No tienes remedio Alex – suspiro Bonnie

\- Quizá… ¡solo piénsalo! – exclamo el zorro

\- ¡duérmete! ¡estoy cansado y no puedo caminar! – exclamo

\- … ok… descansa mi conejito – sonrió Foxy –solo tú eres… **_lo que necesito_** -

El zorro alzo una sábana cubriendo el cuerpo de su conejito, no podía estar más feliz con que su amado Brian Harmon al fin sentía lo mismo que él… pero… que tal se escuchaba: ¡¿Brian Sullivan?! Era un buen nombre, y ese era la siguiente fase.

…

Golden caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos un poco oscuros, ¡quería decirle a Marion que Freddy lo amaba igual! El oso rubio sentía el ambiente un poco tenso, esto solo se podía significar una cosa: Shane.

\- Shane – dijo Golden

Unos minutos bastaron para que sintiera la presencia de su hermano mayor detrás de él.

\- ¡hola Goldie! – dijo con sarcasmo Shane

\- ¿has visto a Marion? – pregunto

\- No – mintió – sabes que a ella no le agrado, pero en cambio a mí me trae loco –

\- No te atrevas a hacerle daño – gruño Golden

\- Jamás la haría daño a tu "amiga" –

\- Déjala en paz… y no te le acerques -

\- Está bien – sonrió

Golden siguió su camino, dejando a Shane maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

\- Harías bien en hacerle caso – dijo una voz

\- Cállate ya Sharon – escupió Shane

\- Déjala en paz… -

\- ¿o sino qué? – dijo Shane

\- Me voy a olvidar que eres mi amigo – dijo Sharon

El oso oscuro chasqueo con la lengua, yéndose del pasillo; dejando al conejo oscuro ahí, podría ser que ambos fueran "Shadows" pero tenían personalidades completamente distintas.

…

\- ¡No te creo! – exclamo Marion sentada en su caja

\- C-créelo – sonrió el rubio

\- ¡kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaa! Tengo que contárselo a Jeremy – exclamo

\- ¿Por qué a Jeremy? – pregunto

\- Pues, simple mi querido Goldie… Jeremy y yo somos los Shippers del Fredden –sonrió orgullosa

\- ¿Fredden? – quiso saber Golden

\- Freddy x Golden – sonrió

\- *facepalm* -

\- ¡yo sabía que era real! – exclamo la marioneta – ahora vuelvo tengo que contárselo –

Marion salio corriendo, casi atropellando a Freddy en el camino. El oso castaño entro a Prize Corner, encontrándose a su Golden con un gran Facepalm.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –

\- Marion y Jeremy nos shippeaban desde antes – bufo

Freddy sonrió negando con la cabeza, se acercó a Golden para poder besarlo, sino fue que…

\- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡EL FREDDEN ES REAL! – se escuchó la voz de Jeremy desde Dinning room

Golden y Freddy no podían creer que era verdad, que había personas que los emparejaban… pero después de todo fue real ¿no? Estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.

\- Te amo Golden – dijo Freddy rodeando la cintura de Golden para besarlo

\- Yo también – dijo Golden

En la oficina del guardia…

\- Esto no me lo esperaba – susurro Kevin

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto SpringTrap mientras estaba sentado en una silla dando vueltas

\- N-nada – sonrió

\- Ok… iré a ver a mis hermanos – dijo Spring

\- Ok… salúdame a Chica y Chiara si las ves – pidió Kevin mientras seguía viendo las grabaciones de Prize Corner

El conejo rubio salio de la oficina, hacía un rato que no veía a BonBon, Bonnie y Sharon por ahí… Sharon le importaba lo que se llama un frasco de pepinos encurtidos, los otros dos tenían que importarle :3

…

Chica estaba en la cocina, mientras Chiara le explicaba todo lo que sucedía con los otros.

\- ¡ToyFrennie is real! – exclamo Chica

\- Sip… y el Fredden igual – sonrió Chiara

\- Ah… claro… el Fredden – dijo Chica

\- Ehhh, lo siento – dijo Chiara

\- ¡No problem Bitch! – exclamo la rubia - ¡ES UN SUEÑO, UN INCESTUOSO SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD! –

\- Son demasiado bipolares – dijo Vincent, quien había entrado inocentemente a comer unas tostadas

\- No somos bipolares – dijo Chica

\- Si… solo Fujoshis – sonrió Chiara

Vincent solo rodo los ojos fastidiado, ¿algún día encontraría un empleo donde las personas fueran normales? Probablemente no.

Con SpringTrap…

Steve había llegado a BackStage, pero ni rastros de Bonnie o Ben, en el camino se encontró con su hijo Peter, el que lo acompañaba ahora.

\- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Peter

\- Mmmm, deben estar por ahí… ya sabes, Brian escondiéndose de Alex, y Benjamin suspirando por Tobías –

\- Papá dice que cuando ustedes eran novios, suspirabas por él – dijo burlón Peter

\- No le hagas caso a tu papá – dijo Spring recordando el afán de Kevin de contarle cosas a su hijo de cuando salían como novios

\- Ok papi – sonrió Peter

Ambos conejitos salieron de BackStage, por la cabeza de Steve paso la idea de buscar a su hermano en la Pirate Cove, pero ¿Qué haría Bonnie ahí?

Pero siguiendo sus instintos se dirigió hacia ahí, Peter espero afuera mientras su padre revisaba. No había nadie, así que decidió entrar al cuarto de Foxy. Y digamos que lo que encontró no le gusto del todo.

…

\- ¡ALEXANDER SULLIVAN, ESTAS MUERTO! ¡Y TÚ! ¡BRIAN SEBASTIAN HARMON ESTAS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS! –

Todos salieron a ver por qué Steve gritaba así, encontrándose con Foxy – ya vestido a duras penas- correr por su vida, y que SpringTrap no lo castrara.

\- Al parecer Fonnie is real – sonrió Mangle

Los demás solo negaron con la cabeza, mientras Bonnie salía corriendo – también vestido – tratando con ayuda de Kevin (su cuñado, oie zhy) que SpringTrap no matara a Foxy.

\- ¡espera Steve, puedo explicarlo! – exclamo Foxy

\- ¡explícaselo a mi puño! – exclamo SpringTrap

Esto sería una tarde muy entretenida para todos tratando de explicar que paso.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, lo termine... *aplausos imaginarios en su mente* okno... espero que les haya gustado, yo adoro el Fonnie es una de mis shipps/OTPs favoritas al igual que el Fredden y ToyFrennie. Nos vemos luego._**

 _ **sientanse libres de dejarme sus opiones...**_

 _ **\- Saory - Chan**_


End file.
